1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to powering mobile communication devices.
2. Introduction
Limited battery capacity prevents users from gaining full advantage of their phone's capabilities. For example, if the phone battery runs out of charge, and there is no charger or power outlet available, the user can no longer use his or her phone. In addition, users dislike carrying auxiliary items like chargers, such as wall outlet, solar or crank-style chargers. As a result, users are forced to conserve battery life, thereby limiting call or other feature usage, and thus creating consumer frustration by limiting access to the user's phone, phonebook, calendar, etc.